Fears of a Child
by Light Dragon
Summary: The Sequal to UE. It's what everyone has been waiting for, and it is now here. Enjoy.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Nintendo's characters. I wish I did, but I don't. The only things I own are the plot and any characters you haven't heard of, except for Kaige and Chris._

_A/N: Well, here is the sequel to UE. I hope you like it._

Fears of a Child Chapter One 

'Seventeen years have passed since the death of Roeticus. All of which have been peaceful and full of no evil. This peace has been important to raise children. My younger sister has found that out. She has raised her children to her best ability in this non turbulent time. Unaccustomed to the ways of peace, she has had the help of her faithful husband Link, the Hero of Time.'

'My niece is a spitting image of her mother. She acts exactly like her. Little Ryo is reluctant to loose anything, let it be a horse race or a training battle. The youngest of the three children, I think she is the favorite of everyone.'

'I have watched them grow from this castle, occasionally having them visit me for a short while with their parents. The two twins, now seventeen, wish to explore, while Little Ryo, only sixteen, wishes to tag along with them.'

'I watch them even now, a fear growing in my heart at something that is to come in this world that Ryo has come to call her home. I wish for them all to keep safe, even Rachel and Kaige with their daughter Bethany. I fear that we have all passed our time, that our next generation will be the ones to save us while we are helpless.'

'I do not wish it to happen, but it will. We are too old to fight, even though we have retained our powers, we have passed them to our children. I have no children of my own, but somehow my father has made sure that Little Ryo had my power along with her mother's.'

Kakariko Village

"But mother!" Little Link yelled at Ryo, "Why can we not go?"

Ryo shook her head as she cooked lunch, "It is too dangerous, Little Link."

"Mom, I'm not little anymore!" He argued with her.

Link came walking into the house, Little Ryo behind him, "What is all this yelling about?"

"Mom won't let Leesil and I go out into Hyrule field! She says it is too dangerous!" Little Link waved his arms around, "We were going to go to the castle to see how Cathrina was!"

Link smiled, "Well, in that case, I guess I can go along with you to keep you two out of trouble."

"But dad!" Little Ryo yelled, "You were going to go riding with me after lunch!"

"Mom, Cinders and Neo will keep us safe, I promise," Leesil stated, smiling, "You know that those two would die before they let anything happen to us."

Ryo looked at Link, and he smiled. She sighed, closing her eyes, "Fine, but try to be back by nightfall." She opened her eyes up, "Just please be careful out there."

The two twins ran out of the house, bent on doing what they wanted to. Little Ryo turned to her mother, "Mom, are you sure that was the right thing to do? I mean, you really didn't want to let them go in the first place, why?"

Ryo turned to Little Ryo, her eyes sad, "I have had hard times in Hyrule field, and bad habits die hard."

Link guided Ryo over to a chair and set her down in it, "You see, Little Ryo, before you were born, your mother lived on earth. She came here by some way and had to battle a man called Roeticus…"

Little Ryo put her hands over her mouth, "You mean the Roeticus that wanted the Triforce to rule Hyrule?"

"The very same," Link nodded. "Your mother was attacked countless times in Hyrule field, and was actually kidnapped as well."

Ryo closed her eyes and put her head in her hands, "No more Link, I don't want her to know anymore." She looked Link in the eyes, "She doesn't need to know!" She slammed her fist down on the table, standing up, "Link, she doesn't need to know! Understand?"

Before he could answer her, she stormed out of the house, probably headed for Rachel's house. Little Ryo looked at her father, "Dad, what happened? She has never acted that way."

Link looked at the door, "Something is wrong, very wrong." He then looked at his daughter, "Come on, let's go take that ride that you wanted to take. Maybe by the time we come back, your mother will have cooled down."

Ryo knocked on Rachel and Kaige's door. Bethany answered the door, "Oh, Aunt Ryo!"

"Are your parents home, Bethany?" Bethany nodded and led her inside the house. When she walked into the kitchen, Kaige was sitting down at the table while Rachel was making lunch.

Kaige quickly stood up and bowed, "My…"

Ryo held her hand up, "Kaige, utter the other word in front of your daughter, and she will see me beat your ass real bad, and I don't think you want her to see you get beaten by a woman."

Kaige sighed, "All right Ryo." He then looked into her troubled eyes, "Ryo, what is wrong?"

At those four simple words, Rachel quickly spun around, her eyes worried for her cousin, "Ryo?"

Ryo looked at Bethany, "I need to talk with you."

"Spill it!" Rachel smiled, sitting down in a chair.

Ryo looked at Bethany once again, and Kaige understood, "Bethany, why don't you go play with your cousin Little Ryo?"

"Link and Little Ryo will be at the stables, they are going to take a ride. You can join them." Ryo stated.

After she had left, Kaige bowed his head, "My Lady, what is wrong?"

Ryo put her head in her hands, tears starting to spill from her eyes, "Link almost told Little Ryo what happened."

Rachel nodded, "Bethany already knows the whole story, Ryo. Why haven't you told your kids. You saved us all."

"So much happened back then, Rachel. We were foolish, we had powers that we sometimes used irresponsibly. There was so much pain, and there still is when I remember." Ryo sobbed. She took in a shaky breath, "My parents died, Rachel, all because I was some stupid key for this world's Triforce! It was all my fault!"

"Ryo, I think you should tell her. If you don't then I will. If I don't then Follis will, or Kaige will, or even Bethany will! Link won't go against your word, but Little Ryo will do all she can to find out, and if she comes to me, I will not deny her the knowledge!" Rachel yelled.

Ryo slammed her fist down on the table, her eyes flashing. After Little Ryo had been born, her eyes had been returned to normal, but sometimes changed to the shape of the Triforce. She screamed loudly, "Little Ryo is the next key, Rachel! True, she will not have trouble like I did, the key has been fused with her already, but she is the key!" She lowered her voice, "Now do you know why I don't really want my children to know about our adventure?"

Rachel had covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my!" Ryo lowered her head, and Rachel stood up, "Does Link know?"

Ryo shook her head, "No, he doesn't, but he has his suspicions."

Kaige had stayed silent the whole exchange between the two. He took in a deep breath, "Then that must mean that her next guardian would be of the next generation…"

"Bethany!" Rachel gasped, "Oh no! What are we going to do?"

Ryo stood up, "We are going to go talk to Follis…" She looked at the door, "All of us, even the kids. We are taking everyone. He has to know about this. He will know what to do."

"Mom…" Ryo turned to see Bethany standing there, "Mom, I couldn't get to them quick enough. They have already left."

Ryo tried to smile, "It is all right, I am done."

Hyrule Field

It was nightfall by the time Link and Little Ryo decided to head back to the village. Just as they came past the market, Little Ryo thought she saw something. She slowed Kalinoc down, and he roared as he smelled the air. Link quickly stopped Epona and dismounted, "Kalinoc, what is wrong?"

"Dad, I thought I saw something," Little Ryo stated as she slid off of Kalinoc's back.

Link walked forwards as Kalinoc lumbered ahead of him, "Little Ryo, stay behind me." Kalinoc yowled as he got to what Little Ryo had seen. Link at once knew something was wrong and ran to see what it was.

Little Ryo ran to catch up with her father, "Dad, slow down! I can't run that fast!" As she ran over the hill, she skidded to a halt at what she saw. She gasped quickly and put her hand over her mouth, "Oh no!"

Link kneeled down, tears in his eyes. Little Link's mutilated body was lying out in the open, Cinders beside him, dead as well. "No, how did this happen?"

"Dad, where's Leesil?" Little Ryo asked, sobbing. Kalinoc sniffed the air and yowled, turning and running to his left. Little Ryo followed him, "Kalinoc, come back here!"

"Little Ryo, is that you?" Little Ryo gasped as she heard a weak voice.

"Leesil!" Little Ryo cried as she came upon him. She quickly looked up, "Dad! Come here, Leesil is still alive!"

Leesil put his bloody hand on her cheek, "Listen sis, you have to watch over mom and dad. You have to be the strong one."

Little Ryo shook her head, "Don't say things like that, Leesil! You aren't going to die!"

"Sis, please. It's too late for me. Little Link is gone, my link to this world has been demolished. I can't live without him." Leesil stated, smiling. He then took his hand away from Little Ryo's cheek, "Tell Cathrina that I loved her, and watch out for the darkness woman…"

"What woman?" Little Ryo asked just as her father came running over to them.

"She was dressed in black, and came out of nowhere when darkness fell. She had armored guards with her, and she attacked Little Link and I. She told us that it was revenge for her father's death." Leesil mumbled as his eyes got heavy.

Little Ryo sobbed, "No, Leesil, you can't leave me! No! A big brother is supposed to be there for his little sister, always!"

"I will be here for you, Little Ryo, so will Little Link. We both will be with you, even if you can't see us." Leesil smiled as he closed his eyes. Those eyes would never open again.

Little Ryo screamed in rage as she stood up, spinning around to look to see if she could find the woman her brother was talking about, "Where are you? Show yourself! Stop hiding and show yourself! Come take the payment for what you have done to my brothers!"

Link had Little Link's body in his arms, and he somehow managed to pick up Leesil's as well. He then called Epona over to him and set them on her gently. Kalinoc then snarled, his teeth showing as he jumped in front of Little Ryo.

All three of them heard a female voice that sounded familiar to Link, "You better watch what you ask for, little one. It might just get you killed!"

Link quickly spun around to look at his daughter, only to see a woman in a black cloak and clothes. He could not see her face, but he could tell something wasn't right. She had five armored guards with her, and each looked ready to fight.

The woman took a step forwards, "You look just like her, act like her to! Just as those others looked like him!" She then snarled as she saw Link, "You!"

Link quickly unsheathed his master sword, "What do you want?"

"I want you dead!" The woman screeched.

Little Ryo clenched her fist, causing fire to consume it, "You killed my brothers!"

"Powers just like her!" The woman snarled. She held up her hand, "You must be related!" She brought her hand down, "Attack them! Kill them both!"

Link grabbed Little Ryo and slung her over his shoulder, not listening to her screams of rage and not affected by her pounding on his back. He whistled to Kalinoc and Epona, "Epona, get back to the village! Kalinoc, I need a ride!" He watched as Epona neighed and galloped off for Kakariko village. Kalinoc quickly ran over to Link and skidded to a stop just long enough for Link to jump on his back. He then ran for Kakariko village as well.

As they reached the safety of the village, Link jumped off of Kalinoc, Little Ryo still in his hands. He quickly set her down and ran over to Epona, taking the two bodies off her back.

Little Ryo put Epona away, knowing that her father wasn't in the mood to do it at the moment. Epona seemed so downtrodden, and Ghost seemed to know what happened as well. Both of them were surprisingly quiet. Little Ryo rubbed Epona's forehead, "I'm sorry girl. If it makes you feel any better, I lost my brothers as well."

Epona nudged her with her head, and Little Ryo couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't notice the door open and close until Ghost kicked at the stall door. Little Ryo turned to see who it was. Bethany was standing there, her face held sadness. "Little Ryo, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I don't need anyone's sympathy. I only need revenge!" Little Ryo stated, wiping her tears away.

Bethany lowered her head, "Your dad told me to tell you that he wants you to go home."

Ryo's Home

Ryo collapsed into Link's arms, "No! I knew I shouldn't have let them go! I knew it was too dangerous!" She sobbed, "What are we going to do? If Little Ryo goes out there alone, the same thing could happen to her as well!"

Little Ryo came running into the house, out of breath. When her eye caught her mother, she stormed over, "Mom, tell me what happened! Tell me the whole thing! I need to know!"

Ryo stopped her crying at once, her eyes flashing, "No! You do not need to know what happened! You are safer that way!"

Little Ryo pointed to the dead bodies of her brothers, "They didn't know what happened, and look what happened to them!" She slammed her fist into a wall, "Tell me! Tell me!" She slid to the floor, tears falling down her face, "Tell me…"

Link looked at Ryo before kneeling down in front of Little Ryo, "The man named Roeticus…" He paused, unsure of how to go on. He then shook his head, "Roeticus wanted the Triforce to rule Hyrule. But to get the Triforce, he needed the key of the Triforce."

"Let me guess, you guys had it," Little Ryo guessed.

"Well, sort of," Link sighed, "You see…" He looked at Ryo, "Your mother, she was…"

Ryo stepped forwards, "Little Ryo, I was the key. I, myself, was the key. I had the responsibility to keep the Triforce from anyone." She closed her eyes, the memories coming back, "But the key had other plans. She wanted freedom. She fought me, until, with the help of your uncle Kaige, I defeated her. But after all of that was completed, we still had to deal with Roeticus. He had caused all of us pain. We had to defeat him once and for all."

"And we did in the final battle," Link closed his eyes. "Your mother saved me from falling under Roeticus' control."

"We paid dearly for all of that. We decided to start anew. We had tried to push what had happened to our past." Ryo gritted her teeth.

Little Ryo buried her head in her hands, letting her tears fall freely, "All of that, and you never told us! And now some woman is trying to get revenge for her dead father!"

"Kaysa!" Ryo yelled, pulling away from everyone, her eyes going wide. "I knew when I couldn't find her in the castle that something wasn't right, and now look! She killed my sons and tried to kill my daughter!" She turned from them, "Quickly pack everything! We are going to Follis." She then turned back around, "Little Ryo, go tell your aunt and uncle that we leave in forty minutes for Follis'."

Little Ryo did as she was told, and Link looked at the two dead bodies, "What shall we do with them?"

Ryo felt her heart break, "We will take them with us." She lowered her head, "We will put one of them on Ghost with me and then the other on Epona with you…"

Link pulled Ryo into a hug, rocking her back and forth, "Shush, it is all right. You did all that you could for them…"

"I was never a good mother to them," Ryo sobbed.

"Don't think that!" Link yelled, pulling her out to arms length, "you were a wonderful mother!"

"Link, if I would have told them, maybe they would still be here!" Ryo yelled, "Look at Bethany! She is still here! Her parents told her the story! She knew! If Kaysa would have attacked her, then she would have known what to do! She would have known to run!" She sobbed once more, "_I_ was the reason my children were killed, not Kaysa! _I_ was the reason they didn't know that they couldn't fight her alone! It was all _me_!"

8888888888

            Well, there is chapter one, hope you liked it. Chapter two should be up soon.


End file.
